Dakushin
by ThoseSweetMistyNights
Summary: The torture of his childhood turned Naruto into a dark person. He does not care for any life, not even his own. He desires power, power so that none may stand before him, none may lay harm on him. He will have it, he will become the dark god, the Daku-shin.
1. Chapter 1

_**The smallest of sparks can cause the greatest flames**_

Hey there, Dante here! Anyway, here's a story. A Naruto one, obviously..I'm honestly getting the idea of this story as it goes along. So please, throw idea's you think might work at me, flames I'd rather not have. And please, correct me if my grammar/punctuation is incorrect at times. But anyway, time to start. Oh, but very graphic fic. So you've been warned.

Kyuubi stared impassively out into the never ending sewers in front of him, the blackness staring back into her accompanied by the soft drip of water from the pipes above. How long had it been since the illusions the came over her that faithful night, shed away to for her awaken in here, the mind of the very son of the human who bested her.

Six years, yes..that seemed about right. She had watched the life of this boy through his eyes for that time, Naruto Uzumaki wasn't it? His life was..painful, just to watch. At times it made her wish she had actually succeeded in her destruction all those years ago.

She had watched as he was beaten and tortured daily, spending her nights bringing him back from the brink of death, keeping his sanity intact as much as she could. He was a cold child, not cruel, just cold. He didn't care, about himself or of the people around him. And spoke very few words..that didn't stop him from gaining a goal.

The boy saw the Ninja, he saw how no man fool enough to dare cross them, whether out of fear or respect, he did not know. And he saw their _**Power**_, pure raw, Power. He wanted it, because he knew if he had it, none would dare set their eyes on him, in fear of having the ripped out. He did not care for the title of Hokage, rather he be powerful he enough to strike one down was his concern.

She had a gift for him, she was still working on it, but soon..she would play her part in achieving his goal.

_**Leaf Village: 3:32 A.M.**_

A small boy wondered down the back streets of Konohagakure having done this many times in his few years, knowing these streets better then possibly anyone in the city. He was being followed, and he knew it. He knew how it worked, he had come to learn if he didn't run and didn't resist, it was much quicker. But these were Shinobi..so it was going to hurt a bit more, they were absolutely ruthless.

It began when he turned a corner, a man of about 5'7 stood in front him, his shaggy brown hair casting a shadow over the hateful eyes that stared down at the boy. He made no move, merely stared at him, Naruto closed his eyes and waited for him to strike, but then he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around he met the spinning eyes of the Sharingan, 2 tomoes spinning around lazily examining his every feature. A breeze to his side alerted him of another presence, a low growl was also heard from the large dog next to the female Inuzuka looking down at him, both barring there fangs. He was back against the wall now, nobody making a move until the first Shinobi he ran into spoke to the Inuzuka "Kayane, would you like to begin?" she nodded her head as a wicked grin came across her face and she extended her claws, she then brutally slashed deep across Naruto's chest, the other coming down over it, slashing over and over with no remorse causing blood to fly over her and her Ally's as her companion bit into his leg, ripping out chunks of flesh and devouring them before returning to it's meal. "Heh, I have an idea.." She smirked as she lifted him up against the wall, then driving Kunai through his hands, pinning him there.

She drew another, sticking it deep into his shoulder. Grinning at his whine of pain, Kayane stepped back and looked over to the Shinobi "He's all yours, Toshi" He smirked as he took her place in front of Naruto pondering how he should go about this. He grabbed the boys throat in a crushing grip, rearing his hand back and coating it in a stone with a quick earth justu, before slamming into Naruto's stomach causing the child to puke his guts out, but he didn't care, he did it again. Over and over, possibly 30 times. He punched his elbows, shattering them, the same with his kneecaps and ribs. He pulled out a kunai and slashed down his face, directly across his left eye leaving a deep jagged cut; even the mighty Kyuubi could not fade that scar.

He smirked in satisfaction as he eyed his handiwork, before turning to the Uchiha "Finish the job, Kato" as he was replaced in his spot by him.

"This is your last night in our village, Demon Child. I do hope you enjoyed your stay." He slammed his fist into Naruto's cheek with enough force to rip him from the Kunai hanging him to the wall, resulting in entire sides of his hands to rip off. He stomped down on the child's head, smashing it down into the pavement below with a sickening crunch, but he was not satisfied yet. His partners jumped back as he flew through handsigns and took in a deep breath "_**Katon:Gokakyu no Justu!"**_ and releasing a huge fireball down on the boy causing his entire body to go up In flames. The three watched in pleasure as he burned and enjoyed his screams of pain, the ANBU ordered to protect watched from the rooftops with apathy, he would escort him to the hospital when they were done.

The Shinobi stayed for a few more minutes before splitting out into the dark village. The flames died down to reveal a body covered in third degree burns, but with slow heavy breathes. The Kyuubi's red chakara already covering him, healing him. The ANBU appeared at his side, picking him up and disappearing into the night, heading towards the hospital.

_**Konoha hospital: 4:50 A.M.**_

The Sandaime Hokage walked quickly down the hallways of the hospital, worry etched into his face as he thought of the young jinchuuriki. This was the fifth attack this month alone! He finally came across the door he was searching for, gripping the handle with a deep breath, he stepped inside and released in a deep shudder at the sight before him, not a single inch of the boy was not covered in cast, not even his eyes. His aged eyes saddened as he looked upon him, the slow beat of the heart monitor sounded like a countdown to his death.

"Naruto my boy..oh how I have failed you, how I have failed your father, how I have failed everyone. I cannot keep you safe, no matter what I do. It should not have been this way; you should have been a happy child, with the protection of your father and the love of your mother. But alas, life is a cruel game…" He stared sadly at the bundle of cast before him, and a glint appeared in his eyes as an idea came to him.

'_I will correct my mistakes Minato, and I shall right my wrongs to you; young Naruto'_ He swiftly turned on his heel and walked back to his office. He had preparations to make.

So? I know this chapter was really just him being beat to shit, but a bit of foreshadow for you at the end eh? Let me know what you think, I know this wasn't long, but bare with me people. Once the main story is set in motion I will try to make them much longer! Show your support and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Beginning of Something Great**_

Hey guys! I'm here again, even though I'm writing this just after I finished my first chapter. That was roughly around 1,300 words. I'll try for this to be 2,500-3,000 I apologize to those who wish for longer chapters but I'm still getting used to this, so just bear with me for the time being.(_**For Warning:Anbu training will be brutal. Not for faint of heart. But not to the extent of the beating, just a few slap abounds. Mostly the treatment.**_

_**On to the story of the Daku-shin**_

_**Konohagakure, Hokage Tower, 11:20 A.M. 2 weeks after the attack.**_

The mighty Hokage Sarutobi sat behind his desk, staring down at the sheet of paper before him. '_**Introduction into ANBU Training Facility A-1, Commanding Officer: Daiuske Haru'**_

_**Inductee: Naruto Uzumaki  
Age: 6  
Height: 4'7  
Weight: 65 lbs.  
Notable Traits and Reason for Introduction: Inductee is current container of the Nine Tailed Fox Biju, Kyuubi. Introduced to learn to harness powers of beast and gain the skills to become a powerful weapon of the village.**_

_**Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure, Hizuren Sarutobi.**_

He rolled the scroll together before turning to the messenger bird sitting on his window sill and tying it to its leg, and watching it take off in flight towards its destination.

He turned back towards his office with a heavy sigh. _'I can only hope this is the right decision, he will grow powerful, even more so then his father this is true..but what I fear, is once he was that power..will he use it in our aid, or will he use it to destroy us?' _He let these thoughts linger for a few moments before casting them to the back of his mind to be pondered on another day.

As if on cue, the very boy his thoughts had been of stepped through the doors to his office. "You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?" he spoke in a low tone, it was the voice of someone who had lost their will to live '_A boy should not be able to speak in such a way, how has my beloved village do this?" _"Yes Naruto-kun please, have a seat." He gestured his hand towards the two red leather chairs in front of his desk which Naruto sat down on.

"So how are you feeling Naruto-kun?" Hizuren spoke in a grandfatherly voice, trying to let Naruto know he cared.

"I'm fine Hokage-Sama" he spoke with a flat tone, a blank look on his face as he looked back into his eyes.

"If you say so Naruto-kun" he gave him a soft smile which was returned with a nod of the head. "But anyways the reason I called you here today is because I've decided to put you in my ANBU Shinobi force" He finished speaking and looked and Naruto's face, was that surprise? Confusion? He could not tell.

It was pure silence for a minute as Naruto absorbed the information he was just given. "But..I'm not a Shinobi Hokage-sama." He finally answered after a few minutes. This was confusing, why put him in the ANBU program? He desired power yes but this was..totally unexpected. He decided this would be his best chance to get the power he so craved.

"I know, that is way you'll go through extensive training and field missions for the next 12 years, during so you will learn every aspect of a Shinobi. You will be a master in all fields off Shinobi, from Ninjustu to Sealing Arts, Kenjustu and Genjustu, Subterfuge and Alchemy. As well as knowledge of the human anatomy so you'll know the quickest and most efficient way to kill. You are going to be made into the ultimate Shinobi, you will never experience a childhood, or your teen years, and for that I am sorry. But after you reach 18 and you're training ends, you will be fully inducted into the ANBU Force. Do you understand me? You don't have to accept this Naruto."

The blonde answered without hesitation "Hai Hokage-sama, I accept your offer. When do I begin?"

"Now" and before the blonde knew what happened he was knocked unconscious and taken the hidden training facility.

_**25 kliks north of Konohagakure ,deep within Fire Country's forest. **_

Naruto jumped awake as a bucket of freezing cold water was dumped on his face, he shook his head to get the water off and took a look at his surroundings, a stone room. Great. He then took notice of the man holding the bucket. A pure white mask covering his face, with 3 crimson stripes coming down over the left eye slit.

"Get the fuck up maggot, you won't be sleeping for a while." He lightly kicked him in the leg, lightly still being hard and leaving a bruise.

"Who the hell are you? Where am I?" the blonde glared up at the man as he stood up to face him, obviously angry and confused. But the commander noticed, there was no fear, none whatsoever.

"Watch your tongue when you speak to me whelp!" He then backhanded Naruto to the ground, who pushed himself up into a sitting position as he glared up at the man. "The only thing you need to call me is Sir, and the only thing you need to know, is that you are now my property, you got that? When I want something done, you do it. When I want someone dead, you slit their throats. When I want some sugar and crème in my coffee, you're going to put it in there with a goddamn smile on your face, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" He shouted this into the boys face causing him to fall back once again.

'_What I have I gotten myself into?' "_Yes Sir, I understand."

"Good! Now put these on and follow me to the courtyard." He said as he threw standard a ANBU outfit into Naruto arms, before turning on his heel and quickly walked out the door leaving Naruto to change.

Naruto sighed as he slowly changed into his armor, '_These next 12 years are going to go by very slow aren't they?' _He sighed once more, before following his new Boss outside. As he stepped out he really got to take a look around him, the training camp was built in the rock face of a mountain, with a tall chakara and seal reinforced wooden pikes guard the area towards the forest. They also had taller stations up the cliff side for sentries to see a good mile. Tunnels dug into a intertwining catacomb of rooms and tunnels that you would easily get lost in.

'_This place is huge..'_ his new commander interrupted his thoughts however. "Alright Uzumaki, I'm going to go ahead and welcome you to hell. I'm sure you'll love it here, but.." He looked down on the child, seeing his small frame, no muscle whatsoever. "Were going to whip you into peak physical condition first, common exercises. Like pushups, sit ups, running. In no time!"

The blonde nodded his head to show he had listened. "Yeah sure, I can do a few of those"

Naruto swore he saw the Commander smile through his mask "Alright that's great! Now give me 250 in pushups and sit ups, 4 laps around the forest. Yup, that'll do for today"

"What? 250?" Naruto yelled out in surprise, he's not serious right?

"Oh, is that not enough for you Uzumaki? Very well, make it 500, and 8 laps. With weights." He then pulled his own weights of and dropped them at his feet, resulting in small craters.

Naruto stared at the man is if he was insane, he wasn't joking. He could tell by the way he said it. '_Oh fuck, here we go.._' were his last thoughts before he started his exercises. His newfound mentor watching his every move, learning his entire life and personality from just examining him.

Yes, there was a reason Daiuske Haru was the most powerful Shinobi in Konohagakure. This young one could learn a lot from him, it was just a matter of time to discover.."Pick up the pace whelp!"

_**5 Weeks Later**_

The intense workout schedule kept on for the following weeks, but Commander told him they would soon begin working on his Chakra control, and soon he would begin teaching him the basic justu that all Shinobi knew.

Naruto yawned lightly as he stepped out of his bed, it was early in the morning around 4:30 A.M. It was hard at first, but the young child was slowly adapting to his new sleep patterns. Less he wanted to be woken up in the worst ways by his mentor. His feet dangled over the edge of the bed, not quite touching the floor has his thoughts wondered towards the Commander. '_He hasn't even told me his real name..I suppose I can understand, this is the ANBU after all. The most secretive organization in our entire village! But he's powerful, I can..feel his power, it comes off him in waves. Just how good is he?"_

Before he could ponder anymore on the mysterious Shinobi as the very man slammed through his door, nearly snapping it off its hinges. "Uzumaki! What in the fuck are you still doing in bed? It is 4:35! You have a 5 minute minimum to prepare yourself for the day, now get your ass dressed and get outside!" He slammed the door shut, however it just simply feel out of the frame. The poor door could handle no more abuse.

Naruto groaned in displeasure as he quickly changed into his ANBU training outfit before running through the door frame and into the courtyard where the Commander stood in the middle waiting for him. "Alright boy, for the last few weeks we've been working on your physical condition. We're going to keep up the exercises, but today I'm introducing something new, Chakra control. It matters not how powerful you are, or how many justu you know, if you don't have the chakra to control them, then you will die out on the battlefield."

Naruto nodded, death did not scare him, but he would rather avoid it. The commander spoke again "We'll start with the most basic of all Chakra control exercises, tree climbing." He led the boy to a tall tree just outside of the walls, it towered above them at easily 150ft. "While the instructions are simple, the act itself is more complicated, as with all things. You need to balance the chakra in your feet to a perfect balance, too much and you blast away, too little and your foot will just slip off." He gave an example as he took a few steps up the trunk, standing there on his side as if it was a perfectly natural thing, which in the Shinobi world, it was.

"Now, I will stay back and monitor your progress. We will not go back to camp, not for dinner or for sleep until you can reach the peak of this tree, do you understand me Uzumaki?" he spoke in a strict voice that left no room whatsoever for argument, Naruto at this point that just doing as he said would make it much easier. "Yes Sir!" he stepped towards the tree, pondering how much chakra he should use. Not realizing just how much chakra he actually had inside him, the boy focused before slowly placing his foot on the trunk..with a loud boom, chunks of wood flew past him, one even pegging him in the forehead. '_Well, that was obviously too much..' _The blonde thought bitterly before once again putting chakra into his foot, trying to get a feel and understand just how it was flowing and how much he was directing. He put his foot on the tree again, only for it to slip off harmlessly "AGH! Fuck!" Naruto cursed angrily at his failure. Had he not been caught up in glaring at the tree he would have heard the small chuckle that escaped his commander.

He kept this up for around two more hours, at this point the tree missing entire patches of bark. Daiuske had taken to meditating while he waiting for him to finish, he was interrupted by a shout of triumph has Naruto had made and was sitting on one of the lower branches, Panting heavily.

'_Good progress, but he still has much more to go.' _He studied the blond child as he hopped down and began attempting to the take the tree once again. '_Hokage-sama wants me to inform of the Kyuubi on his 7__th__ birthday so that he may begin training with it. I've heard of Kumo's Jinchuriki..powerful enough to take on the complete form of their Biju and still be in control. I wonder if that would be possible with this one?' _Those were thoughts for another time, seeing how Naruto was almost to the top of the tree, a look of triumph on his face.

After he had got the hang of it, it was really just a matter of keeping the flow just right and progressing further up the tree. He let a small smile come across his face as stood on top of the tree, after another hour of work. The view up here was.._Beautiful, _tall proud tree's as far as the eye could see, the mountains in the distance along with the winding rivers flowing through the forest.

"Alright! That's enough sight-seeing for one day Uzumaki!" his commander shouted up from the forest floor below him, Naruto sighed and climbed back down the tree to meet his commander waiting for him.

He said nothing for a minute as he stared down at him, Naruto merely looked back into that white mask of his. "Come along, you did so well I'm going to let you rest for a bit. And get some food in your stomach, you're going to need the energy." Naruto nodded, he could only imagine why he would. "Yes sir!" and he followed his commander back to the Facility. Naruto didn't know why, but this place already felt like more of a home the Konoha ever did.

He was glad he got the opportunity, he was going to take full advantage of it. His commander's thoughts were similar as he lead the boy back. '_By the end of these 12 years, this boy will be able to strike even myself down.'_

_**Hey guys! **_This chapter is roughly 2,400. Not the longest but the next few chapters will solely focus on about the first 4-5 years of his training, to give you a basic understanding on what he learns. I plan on making him incredibly powerful. But it's not like most stories where he gains the power over night or just 3 years, and if you're wondering why I set it for him to be 18, is because it's easier to work relationships into a story where the couples are emotionally mature. Even if it's just to some extent. I do have a nagging feeling I spell some Shinobi terms incorrectly, please point these out for me if you see them. And as a for a pairing..hm. I think I'll set up a pole. But thanks again guys, keep on reading, I'll try to update weekly. And if not at least expect something every month. With school starting next week it might be a bit harder. Much love!


	3. Chapter 3

___**Meeting the Demon**_

_**Hey guys!**___Back again, I saw this morning I already have a few followers and favorites for this story, you guys really don't know how much it means to me to see that already. But anyways, there's going to be a one year time skip in this chapter to Naruto's 7th birthday, which if you read the previous chapter you know what that means. Last chapter was roughly 2,500 once everything was done. I'll make this one longer I promise you, since this chapter will mainly consist of his first few years of training, along with a few events in Konoha that will have a bigger impact later on with certain characters. _**On with the Story!**_

_**One Year Later, ANBU Training Facility. October 10**__**th**_

The last year had been a long and tedious one, but Naruto did not regret it. He loved every second he trained, the first few months had been extremely difficult, but with the conditioning of his body he slowly got use to it, didn't mean it wasn't a pain however.

He had also grown closer to his mentor, who's named he had finally learned. In the early morning hours, and throughout his training day, he was cold and strict, giving the child no leniency or breaks unless he absolutely could do no more. But after that was all done, and they were having dinner and studying the Shinobi arts through books and scrolls, he was much kinder. He had come to see his young protégé as a younger brother of sorts; however he did not let this be known to any but himself.

Naruto had changed much over the year, he was now about 5'1 and at an appropriate weight for a child his age, even if it was pure lean muscle at this point. But today, today was Naruto's 7th birthday. '_And the first birthday I'm not left at death's door…' _These thoughts left as quickly as they came, that life was behind him now.

He had made a few friends in the ANBU program, mostly other trainees such as himself. However one stood out from the rest he had met, Katsumi. She had no last name, and if she did she kept it to herself. She was possibly the closest friend he had here. She was only a year older then himself, standing at 5'1 with a thin physique having gone through the same training as himself, just toned down quite a bit. She had crimson hair that she tended to keep in a tight ponytail; try as she might it always came down and shaded her dark indigo eyes. She wore the standard ANBU armor, with a small tanto strapped to her waist above her kunai pouch.

The two of them we're both in Naruto's room at the moment, sitting at the small 3 person coffee table against the wall awaiting for Daiuske to arrive.

"So how has your training been coming along Naruto-kun?" she spoke in a soft tone, as she always had.

"Meh, Daiuske-sensei has had me work on my tai-justu for now, but he's been letting me use my shadow clones so it's helping it come along faster. I'm just glad I mastered my chakra control." He spoke tiredly, he was worn out. Katsumi expected this; Daiuske's training methods were ruthless, but effective.

"I agree, chakra control was harder to master then I figured it would be. But it was worth it, it won't be long now before they begin training is in elemental combat." Naruto nodded in agreement to this, he was eager to see what elements he had. They continued to speak about training and a few other things for about 10 minutes before the man they we're waiting for finally arrived.

Daiuske walked into the room and took a glance at them before sitting down and removing the clasp to his mask and showing his face to the pair. He had the eyes of an experienced Shinobi, who had seen death and destruction in all its terrible forms. They were a piercing green, his spiky black hair framing his angular face. A faded but visible scar that went from the middle of his cheek over his mouth that stopped on his chin, much like the one that went down Naruto's eye.

"Sorry I took so long, I had to pick something up for you" as he said this he held up a long box rapped in blue paper. The two trainees eyed the box curiously until Naruto spoke up "What is it sensei?" only to be bonked on the head by the same man he was speaking too. "It's a present, find out for yourself" Naruto grumbled under his breath but said nothing else as unwrapped his new gift and opened the wooden box underneath.

"Whoa..." Was all he could say, he was at a loss of words at the object in his hands. It was a blade about the length of grown man's leg, the hilt it's self was a burnt orange; there was no guard from the hilt to the obsidian black blade. With the sheath the same color as the blade it's self. "Wow Sensei..this is beautiful..thank you" he spoke happily, or as happily as an almost emotionally dead child could speak.

His mentor merely nodded his head "You've deserved it, it's a chakra conductor as well, so you can use chakra to strengthen and sharpen the blade." As he spoke his thoughts wandered to the deed that had to be done. He spared a side glace to the girl sitting next to his student. '_She might as well hear this also, something tells me these two are going to do great things together..'_

"Oh hey, I got you something to Naruto-kun!" he turned his head towards her, obviously surprised. He had never received a present, let alone two. She gave him a small smile as she pulled out a small jewelry box from her pocket handing it to him to open.

Naruto took of the top and looked at the gift he had received, it was a necklace. The chain it's self was silver, with a small kunai pendant hanging off it. "I know it's not as cool as Daiuske-sempai's gift but-"She was cut off by a smiling Naruto, it made her gasp, not once had she ever seen him smile in such a way. "Are you kidding? I love it! Thanks Katsumi-Chan!" he quickly put it around his neck, and tucked it into his shirt for safe keeping.

Daiuske decided it was time. "Naruto, I need to speak with you about something. This information is highly classified; however, I will let Katsumi hear it considering how close you too are." The pair nodded, classified information was not something to be taken lightly.

"Know, I'm sure you both know the story of the Kyuubi. How in its attack on Konohagakure it was defeated and killed by the Yondaime Hokage, correct?" They nodded once again, curious as to where this was going. "That story is utter bullshit, it was created so that the younger generation would not know the truth on what happened that night, and so that neither would Y_ou_ Naruto."

Naruto looked at Katsumi first, then back to Daiuske in confusion. "What do you mean Sensei? What's so bad about me knowing?" Daiuske sighed, he hated this. "The fox was defeated yes, that is true. But the manner in how it was defeated is totally different. The Yondaime was a powerful Shinobi, but even he could not bring down the beast. So he sealed it, and he sealed it into you, Naruto" He watched as shock and terror spread across the face of the children as the full impact of his words hit them. "W-w-what?" Naruto asked in shock, how could something as powerful as a Biju be inside of him all these year's without him knowing? "Think back Naruto, to all the night's when you were beaten, the hateful glares, and the harsh whispers. Did you ever stop to think 'Why do they treat me this way?' Well that is your answer." It was silent for a moment, as Naruto's mind fully understood and accepted the facts. He turned his head towards Katsumi with fear; would she too give him the hateful glares? Would he lose his first true friend to something he had no control over?

His sapphire eyes met her indigo, and instead of the hate he had expected, he saw only worry, and care. For him "Do you hate me now, Katsumi?" she stared into his eyes for a moment before she answered in her soft tones "No, of course not Naruto-kun. How could I hate you for something you had no choice in? You're my friend, and no demon is going to change that." She gave me a reassuring smile that calmed his nerves as he returned it.

He turned back to Daiuske "But why am I learning this just now? Shouldn't I have when I was younger?"

"Hokage-sama feared for your mental health, and believed that learning this information at the wrong moment might push you over the edge and do something..drastic." Naruto understood his logic, but did not like it. However he kept his personal opinions to himself.

"You will attempt to contact the beast tomorrow; we will mix mastering its chakra along with your Shinobi training so that you will be a powerful asset to the village. But you'll have this day off to come to terms with everything." And with that he wished Naruto a happy birthday and a goodbye to Katsumi before walking out the door.

"Wow.." Was really Naruto's only response to the situation as he laid his head against the wall behind him, he could already feel the headache coming along. Katsumi looked at him with worry, how could you help with something like that? "Do you want me to leave, Naruto-kun?" he shook his head in a negative. "No..That's just a lot of information to take in, though when you think about it there's a lot of things that point it out" she nodded her head in agreement as they sat there in silence for a few hours.

Interesting birthday indeed

_**Konohagakure 11:30 P.M.**_

Itachi Uchiha was called many things, Genius, Powerful, Ruthless..

He stared out into the blackness that was the Uchiha compound, not a light was on throughout the entire district, His aunts, uncles, cousins, all sleeping soundly in their beds. Believing none could harm them in the walls of their village, or with the power of their eyes. But they were wrong, oh how they were wrong.

The Mangekyou Sharingan spun lazily in his eyes, he remember how he gained these. Holding his best friends head in the river until the struggling finally stopped, and he gained the ultimate power of the Uchiha clan.

They were a mere shell of their former glory; the Uchiha of old would be sickened by these weaklings that shared their name. And they were corrupt; doing any and all they could for money and influence. These people we're not his family, they we're mindless beast. And they would be struck down as such.

That night, the streets of the Uchiha clan ran red with blood, the slaughtered littered their homes, and the head of the clan, Fugaku Uchiha was crucified on the front gates of the compound, his head nowhere to be seen.

This was the night that changed the leaf village and Sasuke Uchiha forever.

_**ANBU Training Facility, Next Day.**_

Naruto sat in the middle of a stone room in a meditating position; seals lined the walls, to keep anything from going wrong as attempted to contact Kyuubi.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a tug in the back of his head, as if something was trying to pull him in, he let it.

_**Mindscape Sewers**_

Naruto's ears caught the sound of dripping water as he opened his eyes and took a look around him. '_A sewer? Why am I in a sewer of all places?'_ He heard a low rumble from one of the dark passages to the front and back of where he was standing. '_What the hell was that?'_ He stared into the blackness cautiously and waited for something to come out at him, but no attack came, just another rumble. He slowly took a few steps forward, noting that what was ahead got brighter and behind him got darker. '_So it's only lit up in the area I'm standing in? What is this place?'_

Thoughts like this filled is his mind as he continued onward towards the noise, eventually he came upon the last thing he expected. A cage, a enormous, possibly hundreds of feet high. '_This can only be one place..' _He dispelled any of nervous emotions as he called out in a flat voice "Where are you Kyuubi?"

A form appeared before him, but instead of a giant fox as he expected, it was a woman. Who appeared to be in her early 20's with fiery red hair that cascaded down her back, and entrancing crimson eyes. He could see her canine's as she smirked at him, as well as the nine long flowing tails behind her. She had a voluptuous body, perfect curves in the right places. A long crimson kimono closed with a black slash was all that she wore as she stood before him in all her glory.

"_**So, the warden finally pays a visit to his prisoner hmm?" **_She spoke in soft seductive voice, yet it played no effect on Naruto as he looked into the demon's eyes.

He decided it be best to be straight and to the point, fox we're the tricksters of nature and he did not want to played into something else "I come to ask for your power, Kyuubi. My life suffered because of you, I think it's only fair you compensate me for my troubles."

She smirked, she liked this human already. _**"Yes kit, I am well aware of that"**_ She stretched her arm between the bars; Naruto was standing just close enough for her to touch him. She poked him in the middle of the forehead with two fingers. He blinked once in confusion before collapsing to the ground screaming in pain, the skin on his body slowly dissolved until there was nothing but muscle underneath, before being instantly replaced by fresh skin, which hardened like steel before softening again. A ring of mixed chakra of all 5 major elements was around him. Fire, Wind, Water, Lightning, Earth. Kyuubi watched in fascination at the fruits of her labor. After a few moments the chakra died down and Naruto laid on the ground panting heavily.

"What..what the hell did you to me?" He asked through clenched teeth, trying not to groan in pain.

"_**I gave you the power you asked for kit, a Bloodline if you will, that you can pass on. Your skin is now much more durable than the average humans, only the sharpest blades could hope to cut and stab you. And the best part, I gave you the elements, not the mere chakra elements Shinobi use, I gave you complete of nature raw elements. As long with heightened senses, however this bloodline makes you so intact with nature it makes you animalistic to some extent, most notably canines and..Certain things you'll learn when you're older." **_

He stared at her in shock as he learned this, she did all of this? "..Thank you"

She smiled at that, but it was not noticed. _**"You can also use your elements in the blade of yours"**_

He looked down at the blade and the possibilities with all the elements at his disposal flashed through his head. '_This is going to help a lot a lot in the future' _ he looked back up to the Kyuubi only see a bright flash of light

_**ANBU Facility.**_

Naruto blinked as his eyes open and he found himself chained to the floor with the ANBU with swords drawn ready to kill. "Stand down man, it's him. Release the chains!" The three men sheathed their weapons and each quickly performed the bird sign cause the chains to withdraw into the ground.

Daiuske stood above Naruto and offered him a hand, which was gladly accepted. "You began screaming and bursting chakra, we couldn't take the risk of Kyuubi escaping." Naruto stood up and shook his head groggily.

"She gave some kind of power..but good Kami it hurt like a hell.." this caught Daiuske attention.

"What did she give you?" Naruto then went on to tell him the story of what happened. Needless to say Daiuske was shocked. Especially when Naruto held his palm out and a ball of flame appeared, sitting harmlessly in his hand, he then pulled his hand back and threw it forward cause the fireball to shoot out at the wall, and burning right through it.

"Holy Shit!" Were the exact words of both Daiuske and Naruto.

_**6 years later, Plain of Rice Country 12:50 P.M.**_

Two figures could be vaguely seen walking through the rice patties of a small village in Rice Country, One had spiky blonde hair that was hidden under his hood with just a few locks sticking out that framed his face and shadowed his eyes. Whisker marks on both his cheeks, his eyes a cold blue. He wore a black t-shirt underneath a black sleeveless hoodie that had a steel plate sewn in above his heart and other vital organs in his torso with black fingerless gloves that covered his wrist, loose black military cargo pants that were tapped at the heel inside his combat boots. A long blade about half his length with a burnt orange hilt, with a chain connecting a small fox pendent to the back of the hilt. He stood at about 5'5.

His companion had a bit more color to her outfit, but like her friend she also wore her hood over her head, with her crimson hair coming down on her shoulders. Her jacket was a dark blue, with blue fingerless gloves, loose Shinobi pants covered her legs, with bandages wrapped around from her knee down to her boots. And two tanto strapped to by her sides with deep blue hilts.

They did not miss the three Sound Shinobi stalking them through the fields, they had expected it. Katsumi flashed ANBU seals at Naruto '_Would you like to take them or I?' _he studied the chakra signatures for a minute, A jounin and two chunnin he let her know of this '_I'll take the jounin, you get the other two' _ She nodded her head as she jumped into the fields to her left, him towards the right.

The three Shinobi stopped as their targets disappeared "Where the hell did they go?" One of the chunnin asked as he turned to his sensei, the shook his head "I don't know, stay alert. We wait for them to attack" the chunnin nodded as he turn to watch a corner, neither noticing the other chunnin was missing.

It was silent for a moment, even the bugs and wind were quite, two kunai came speeding towards the Shinobi's feet causing them to jump back at the same moment and crash into each other and tumble to the ground, Naruto and Katsumi did not let it go to waste as they came out on the two ninja. Naruto's blade poised to stab the jounin in the throat. It would not be as he came to his senses just in time and jerked to his side, taking the blade in shoulder instead, Naruto smirked as he hand crackled with lightning as he gripped his blade, sending the electricity into his body and instantly frying the jounin.

Katsumi kill had been easier, the chunnin still dazed never saw her draw her dual tanto's and slit his throat in a X shape. "Hm..they were a bit weak for chunnin and jounin don't you think Naruto-kun?" Her indigo eyes looking watching his face as he looked at the bodies.

"There sound Shinobi, mostly just weak missing-nin and mercenaries." He withdrew he blade from the corpse and put it back in its sheath. She nodded her head in agreement as he burned the bodies with a fire justu before turning back towards her. "Come on, it'll be a few more hours till we get there." And with that they were off into the night.

_**ANBU Facility 2:30 A.M.**_

Daiuske sat comfortable behind his table as he sipped on a bottle of sake, as he examined the pair before him. They had grown exponentially over the past 6 years, at a rate and to a level he could not believe it himself. And both still had another 5 years of training here in the facility, along with Kyuubi's ancient knowledge teaching Naruto skills and Justus which he would teach Katsumi. They were rarely separated, but they had excellent teamwork.

"Report" he spoke to the two before him.

Katsumi, as always, stepped up to give the mission details.

"We we're successfully able to infiltrate Orochimaru's base of operations in Rice Country, and extract extensive information regarding the Sound village, the curse mark, as well as some bits of info on the Akatsuki." She saluted then stood back next to Naruto who waited impassively for Daiuske to speak.

He nodded his head in approval. "Very good, this information is extremely valuable. Now, take a few days off, you'll need it." The two sighed but saluted and walked out.

They said there goodbye's in the hallway and as soon as Naruto reached his bed he was out cold. He had a feeling these next few days we're going to be a pain.

_**Hey guys! **_I have plans for Sasuke in the future, no not bashing but he may possibly be a major part, maybe not. Who knows? Review and thanks again!


End file.
